


Meeting Mother

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mother

Harry shifted in his seat, fiddling with his chocolate frog card, his own face looked up at him blinkingly and he flipped it again.

Seamus grinned at him from the opposite seat.

"It's just my mam Harry, not You Know Who. She's not going to kill you."

Harry frowned.

"She wouldn't kill you but I'm not sure she's going to feel the same about the boy sleeping with her son."

Seamus smiled at him.

"I'm enjoying this, you've been targeted by the darkest wizard of our time and yet you still find the idea of meeting my mam terrifying."

Harry tried to defend himself but Seamus just kissed him until he gave up.


End file.
